


Teeth

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Marking, Other, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sunstreaker compromises between perfection and ownership





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2. Biting/Marking

                Sunstreaker doesn’t like looking less than immaculate. He’ll tolerate it; he has to for any number of reasons, but he’s at his most calm when he can look in the mirror and see no evidence of anyone else’s hands on him.

                Except that he loves the sensation of Sideswipe nibbling on him, biting him… _marking_ him. He likes knowing that the one person in this world and all others whom he loves, loves him back enough to claim him.

                Sideswipe will wear the dent of Sunstreaker’s denta proudly. Sunstreaker wants to, but he also needs to be perfect, to show the world that nothing can hurt him.

                So he compromises in two ways.

                There are places on his body that others can’t readily see. That he himself can’t see, not even when he contorts himself in front of the mirror. He allows Sideswipe free reign in those areas, places Sideswipe will lavish attention on until Sunstreaker aches in all the good ways.           

                Bites beneath his plating is also permitted. He’ll fluff his armor, bend a joint, and Sideswipe can nibble at wires and tubing to his spark’s content.

                But those aren’t the only things Sideswipe marks. The first in depth maintenance check Ratchet had ever done on him got him a shake of a head and a thinning of Ratchet’s lips when he saw Sunstreaker’s spark chamber. He had been scolded for the heavy scarring, the deep marks Sideswipe’s denta had carved into Sunstreaker’s spark housing and crystal over time.

                Sunstreaker had nodded but ultimately ignored Ratchet’s warnings. He and Sideswipe both have reinforced plating around their chambers. Sideswipe never touches that, because they aren’t idiots. But the primary crystal, the secondary housing… that’s free real estate and Sideswipe doesn’t discriminate.

                And Sunstreaker allows his twin access any time he wants. Every part of him belongs to Sideswipe, but his spark most of all.

 

~ End


End file.
